Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 6
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X6

Chris, Wyatt, and Amy are still fighting over Amy's magical pregnancy in which she carries Wyatt's child, but when the underworld hears of it they believe the baby to be Chris's but they still feel threatened by the child. A demon hires a couple of Darklighters to take out Amy, Wyatt, Chris, and ultimately Amy's unborn child. 


	2. Hate

Disclaimer I don't own Charmed. I do own Amy, Jess, and all other OC.

Amy sat on the sofa reading a parenting magazine. Once the shock of finding out she was pregnant with Wyatt's child wore off she was so happy to know she was going to be a parent. Piper and the sisters were wonderful to her. Phoebe offered to take her maternity shopping when she didn't fit in her clothes anymore, Piper came by almost every day now to check on Amy and see if she could cook her anything, and Paige said she would help make the nursery, but Amy said it wasn't necessary because she wanted to use Wyatt and Chris's old nursery and she would move her stuff to Piper and Leo's old bedroom. Patty, Melinda, and Jess were wonderful, they helped Pandora with the demon hunting because Wyatt made her promise she wouldn't fight demons until the baby was born. Amy just wished Chris would feel the same way. For the two weeks that passed Chris wouldn't talk to her. She wasn't sure if it was because she and Chris didn't make it out of love or the fact that it was his older brother's biological child. All Chris and Wyatt did was fight in the last two weeks. Piper came into the living room and handed Amy a plate that had five homemade chocolate chip cooks on it and Piper set a glass of milk on the table next to the couch. Piper sat next to Amy. "Want to talk about it?" Piper asked.

"Chris hates me." Amy said as she dunked a cookie in the milk and took a small bite. "He hates Wyatt and he hates my child."

"He will come around." Piper said as she put her arm around Amy in a motherly way. "The shock hasn't gone away yet."

"What should I do Piper?" Amy asked. "I am afraid he won't want to marry me anymore."

"Just give him time." Piper said. "How would you feel if you were him?"

"I would feel pissed off." Amy said.

"I am sure once it wears off he will be fine." Piper said and the door flew open and Wyatt and Chris came into the house yelling at each other.

"Look she didn't know what the potion did." Wyatt tried to reason with his brother. "None of us did."

"I bet this is a cover up!" Chris yelled. "I bet you slept with her and knocked her up! And now you are trying to make up some story that you think will make me feel better!"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Piper yelled in an angry tone at her youngest son.

"Chris how could you think that?" Amy asked. "I only love you and Wyatt knows that. I would never sleep with him."

"Whatever." Chris said. "Believe what you want to."

"Chris you are being a real piece of work right now!" Amy yelled.

"Maybe you should marry Wyatt instead." Chris said. "Then everything will be fine." Amy's hand collided with Chris's head.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Amy asked trying not to get too angry over this because she didn't want to hurt her baby with all of her stress. "Maybe I was wrong about you Chris. Maybe you are just like my ex boyfriend Justin."

"How could you compare me to that jerk?" Chris yelled. "He beat you and never let you do anything without him."

"Right now I can't tell the difference." Amy said and then she orbed away.

---

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: Everybody's Fool

Starring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt 

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

And

Hayden Panettiere as Jess 

---

Amy orbed into Phoebe's house and she went in the dining room finding Phoebe and Coop's youngest daughter, Patience. "Hey." Patience said but her smile slipped when she saw Amy's eyes were red. "Are you ok?"

"Is your mother here?" Amy asked.

"No her and dad went out." Patience said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to someone." Amy said.

"Well if you need advice then I recommend summing my Aunt Prue." Patience said. "That is what I do. She is almost as good as my mom."

"Thanks." Amy said and she orbed out.

A/N: I know Chris isn't usually like this, but his soon to be wife is pregnant with his brother's baby. Wouldn't you be mad? Next chapter is advice from Prue and demons plotting. 


	3. The advice of Prue

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

A demon walked into the massive cave of his master. "Stolas." He said with a bow of his head. "The warlock we sent didn't kill the witches. He made one of them pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Stolas asked whipping around to face his follower.

"Yes my lord." The demon said. "Amy now carries the child of the twice blessed charmed son."

"We might be able to use this to our advantage." Stolas said. "Send out our Darklighters."

---

Amy had a circle of candles in the attic and she lit them before going to the book and reading the summing a sprit spell. 

_Hear me now, hear my cries,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Cross now the great divide._

A black haired woman appeared in the circle of candles. Amy smiled at her. "Hello Prue."

"Amy how are you?" Prue asked as she stepped out of the circle of candles and hugged Amy.

"I could be better." Amy said.

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"A warlock used a potion with Wyatt's DNA to impregnate me." Amy explained. "And now Chris won't talk to me and when he does me, Wyatt, and he start screaming at each other. 

"Honey I know this may seem like a lost cause but don't give up." Prue said. "Chris's anger will fade and he will apologize."

"That is what Piper said." Amy said.

"My little sister has grown and with her, her wisdom." Prue said. 

"Aunt Prue what are you doing here?" Chris asked as he entered the attic.

"Amy summoned me." Prue explained. "She needed to talk to someone. She needs you Chris. She needs you to be the man you have become." Prue put her hand on her nephew's shoulder.

"No she needs and wants Wyatt." Chris said bitterly and Amy left the attic not wanting to listen to that again.

"Wyatt is like a brother to her." Prue tried to explain. "What happened wasn't her fault, or Wyatt's, or anyone else's fault. It is just one of those things that just happened. But the real question now is will you help Amy raise this child? But there is one thing I am sure of Chris. If you continue this path you are currently on, you could lose her forever." 

---

Patty sat at her desk enjoying the silence. Things had been so crazy at home. Patty heard a knock on her classroom door and looked over to see Aaron standing there. "Hey." Patty said.

"You ready?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah." Patty said. "I really needed this date."

"Things at home bad?" Aaron asked.

"Ever since Amy got pregnant our house has become the battlefield for World War 3." Patty said.

"Well let's see if I can help." Aaron said as he pulled her toward him and kissed her.

A/N: This chapter was of gloomy so I ended it on a good note.


	4. Making Up

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy sat on her queen sized bed looking at a picture of her and Chris. It was at Chris's 21st birthday party. Chris and Amy were sitting at the bar in P3 and she was sitting on his lap, laughing at a joke he had just said about his brother. Piper had taken it and given it to her for Amy's birthday. She heard a knock at her bedroom door and Amy quickly put the picture back on her bedside table next to the bear Chris had gotten her for their first Valentine's Day together. Amy brushed her tears away. "Come in." Amy said and the door opened revealing Chris. He closed the door and sat on the bed next to Amy. 

"Is it too late to say I am sorry?" Chris asked.

"No." Amy said and she shook her head and smiled. He smiled back and Amy pulled him in for a kiss. 

Chris pulled away before she could deepen the kiss and she shot him a disapproving look. "Can I ask you something?" Chris asked.

"You can ask me anything you want." Amy said as she put her hand on Chris's cheek and stroked it.

"Would you like for us to.." Chris started but he stopped trying to find the right words. 

"To what Chris?" Amy asked.

"Would you like to wait for our wedding night?" Chris asked. "Or we could do it sooner."

"Are you asking me if I want to have sex?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I guess I am." Chris said. "I just thought that you might have an easier time having the baby if you weren't a virgin."

"Chris I want nothing more than that." Amy said. Chris kissed her but she pushed him away. "But we can only do it when your mother isn't right downstairs."

"Good point." Chris said and he pulled her off the bed.

---

"You asked for us my lord?" The head Darklighter asked.

"Yes." Stolas said. "I need you to kill three half Whitelighters for me."

"Which ones?" A Darklighter asked.

"Amy Sullivan and Wyatt and Chris Halliwell." Stolas said.

"We have sent men after them before and none ever returned." The Darklighter said. "What you ask is suicide."

"I will pay you well for all of them." Stolas said. "Name your price."

"Any price?" The head Darklighter asked.

"Any price." Stolas said and the Darklighters grinned.

---

Amy and Chris entered the kitchen and saw Prue and Piper. They were talking as Piper was baking. Prue smiled when she saw them. "So did you two make up?" Prue asked motioning to their hands which were closed around the other's hand.

"Yes we did." Chris said.

"Good." Piper said flipping her hair over her shoulder as she pulled out the cake she was baking. "Now I don't have to ground you." Amy and Chris laughed. "What? I am serious."

"Thanks for your help Prue." Amy said. "I don't know what you said or did but you got him back in line." Chris shot a look at Amy and she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Anytime." Prue said. "Now if I don't get back soon Grams is going to pitch a fit." They all waved and Prue vanished into bright lights.

"Well I have to go look over the band setting up." Piper said taking off her apron. "Chris I am giving you the night off. I hope Wyatt will take the news well."

"I am sure he will." Chris said. "It isn't like he has a girlfriend or anything."

"Well have fun you two." Piper said and she left the kitchen and on her way out she hugged Melinda as she came into the kitchen.

"So is World War 3 over?" Melinda asked.

Chris smiled and poked his sister in the nose.

A/N: A better chapter this time. REVIEW.


	5. Powers from the womb

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy pulled chocolate frosting out of the cabinet and grabbed a butter knife from the drawer. "Can I have some of that?" Melinda asked pointing to the frosting.

"When I am done putting it on the cake." Amy said.

Chris laughed and both women looked at him. "She eats more than you do and you are pregnant."

"Yeah he his right." Amy said playing along. "You really need to eat less because your figure is suffering from it."

Melinda made an offended noise and they laughed. "We are just joshing you Melinda." Chris said.

"Ha Ha Ha." Melinda said sarcastically. "Um…Guys Darklighters have darker orbs right?"

"Yeah." Chris said. "Why?"

"Well then we have a problem." Melinda said and Amy threw an energy ball at one of the Darklighters and vanquished it. Melinda blew one up and Chris knocked one out by throwing it up against the wall and Melinda blew him up. Amy heard a sound from behind Chris and saw they had missed one. She didn't have time to throw an energy ball because he had already fired an arrow at Chris. Amy pushed Chris aside and the arrow hit her in the left shoulder. Melinda blew up the last remaining Darklighter and turned to see Chris leaning over Amy who had an arrow in her left shoulder. Chris moved his hand toward the arrow but Melinda caught his hand. "You can't touch it. You will get poisoned just like Amy. I will remove the arrow. We need to get Wyatt here."

"He is working tonight." Chris said.

"Aunt Paige!" Melinda yelled. "PAIGE!" Blue orbs entered the room and Paige appeared.

"What?" Paige asked.

Melinda point to Amy and Paige gasped. "We need you to heal her once I pull out the arrow." 

"You go it." Paige said and Melinda stood over Amy.

"Grab her hand Chris." Melinda said. "Amy this is going to hurt." Amy nodded and Melinda grabbed hold of the arrow. "I am going to pull it out on three. One. Two. Three." Melinda pulled the arrow out of Amy and Amy screamed in pain. "I got it. It is over."

Paige moved to heal Amy but the wound was already healing. Chris touched the wound and it was fully healed. "What just happened?" Chris asked.

"I think the baby just healed me." Amy said putting a hand to her stomach.

"Wyatt use to heal Piper when she was pregnant with him." Paige said.

"Great another reminder of how great my brother is." Chris sulked and Paige laughed.

"You are a great witch Chris." Paige said and Amy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but I didn't have powers from the womb." Chris said bitterly and Amy laughed.

A.N: Great scene when Piper and Chris were talking about Wyatt having powers from the womb. Very funny. Well one more chapter. 


	6. It is you I have loved

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Wyatt served Patty a drink at the bar in P3. "So where is this boyfriend of yours?" Wyatt asked.

"He will be here." Patty said. 

"Are you sure you didn't imagine him?" Wyatt asked.

"Imagine who?" Aaron asked walking up to Patty and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Aaron this is my cousin Wyatt." Patty said. "Wyatt this is my imagined boyfriend Aaron."

"Since when did I become imaginary?" Aaron asked.

"Let's dance." Patty said pulling him to the dance floor as Dana Glover began sing.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes _

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide

_Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you _

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

---

Amy lit the candles around her room. She was wrapped in a red silk robe and her hair was flowing down her back. Chris came up behind her and hugged her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

"I am positive." Amy said and she turned in Chris's arms and kissed him.

_Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_

Chris laid her on the bed and undid the tie that held her robe closed and it fell open and Chris pushed it off her bare shoulders.

_And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face_

He got on the bed next to her. "I love you." He whispered on her ear and then kissed her.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

---

Guest Staring:

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Shannen Doherty as Prue

Rose McGowan as Paige

Sean Bean as Stolas

Benedict Taylor as The head Darklighter


End file.
